


Punishment of a Wolverine.

by Demonic_Neko



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Its a sequel to another series I haven't put up yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its a sequel to another series I haven't put up yet.

(This is an adult fan fic with Logan from X men/Marvel universe and my oc Sasha/Naku from the Stranger Tides and Stranger Wave's fan fic series on here)

Logan woke up tied to a chair in a rather dark room. But he sniffed the air slightly not smelling anything bad or well anything at all. He growled over that his since of smell was right now that of a normal human male. Or was being totally blocked of by something he wasn't sure of right now. He looked at his arms noticing that not only was he cuffed to the chair but he was chained to it as well. Nothing he was sure was normal about these chain's and cuff's as he had seen them once before. As they are made from the same metal that coated his bone's from the tip of his head to the tip of his toes. He tried to move his leg's by kicking out. All he found him self doing was moving the chair slightly and he growled again as it would seem someone went threw a lot of trouble to do this to him. He turned his head when he heard a female giggling softly and he growled at the girl for this. "Let me go now before I make you pay for what you have done when I make it free." He watched the female he was sure of it from the laughter moved out of the shadow towards him. "You! Why?" He growled at her.

Sasha smirked at him as she walked towards him holding her hand's behind her back. "Your going to be punished for your crimes towards me the best way possible. Now no more talking from you Logan you get to take this punishment how ever I see fit. And you get to sit there like a weak little mouse and take it. Isn't that purrfect for someone like you hmm?" She said with a smirk as she walked behind him as her hand's came down and around in front of her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the ball and gag in her hands. He growled "Let me go now Sasha or...." He didn't get the chance to say the last word of what he was going to say. But if he did it would have been 'else' but he never got that chance as she now gagged him and walked around and back towards where she had been when he woke up. The only thing he could do right now was sit there and endure what ever she was going to do to him. But shamefully a part of him was enjoying the whole thing or it was her sexy looking behind walking away from him in those tight shorts of hers. He saw barely she picked something off the table he could see back there. He swallowed hard when she turned and walked towards him holding a dagger in her hand's.

"Now now no need to be scared Logan." she said with a wicked smirk on her face as she lightly ran the blade across his cheek when she finally stood next to him. "Just so you know there are people watching us those that helped me to get you here. To drug you so none of your mutant powers work for you to bad I couldn't get them to do one simple thing for me though sadly. I would use my claw's to do this but I'm saving them for your flesh after I do this." She said as she lightly ran the blade down his cheek, his neck, and chest as well. Before she took a hold of his shirt and started to cut it off of him. Logan watched how quietly she worked on cutting off his shirt and he had to close his eyes tightly when she moved lower. She ran the dagger across his crouch he swallowed hard and refused to move an inch. As she cut off his jean's he willed him self to stay down flat and out of her way he really didn't want to be nicked down there at all. He didn't open his eyes until she removed the scrap jean's and t shirt off of him he could almost smirk when she noticed he hadn't been wearing any underwear today when she had him grabbed. "Yum." She said with a wicked grin before she walked back to the table and put the dagger down on the table and pick a couple more thing's up. She turned and stared at him for a couple second's or more as she knew he was waiting for what was next.

"You took that rather well. But the one part of you I am going to punish the most has went flat and that will not do. Not one bit at all I am sad to say." She said as she walked towards him. "I will just have to punish that part of you now and I will be happy to do so as a matter of fact." She said smirking as she stood between his legs and knelt down to the floor to look up at him. Sasha took a hold of his penis and slipped on a cock ring around him and stroked him slightly. "This is your punishment Logan." She reached up and ran her sharp nail's down his chest making sure he felt the sting of it all. She saw how he got harder from her just doing that to him and kissed the head of his cock with a smile. "Well that does answer one of my question's Logan." She said with a smile as she moved her hand's to his upper thigh's and lightly ran her nail's across him there as well to. "I do turn you on don't I?" She asked as she was rewarded with a glare from him. As she just remained right where she was smiled at him and licked her bottom lip. "Now that's the Logan I love I see him in your eyes still." She said right before she wrapped a hand around his member and slowly stroked him with a smile as she watched him get harder for her. "Hmm your looking good enough to eat and you know I think I will." She said knowing she felt Logan's whole body stiffen over her comment and she softly giggled as she started to lick him like he was a lolly pop. "Tasty." She said with a smile before she took the head into her mouth and started to suck on him hungrily. Logan threw back his head as he groaned around the gag he couldn't help him self and he couldn't get free anyway. Not until what ever was used on him worked its self out of his system and then he was going to make her pay for this.

Sasha slowly started to take more and more of him into her mouth and throat. All the while she was mindful some what with her sharp teeth but she knew if he scrapped him with her teeth he would enjoy it some. But she was enjoying her self going to town deep throat him getting him closer and closer to cumming until she pulled her self off of him and smiled at him. "Hmm not yet and don't worry this will be the first of many." She said right before she pulled something out of one pocket and held the tip of it against his ball's and turned it on. She grinned watching Logan start to shake slightly with the need to cum. She kept it there as she took the head of the cock into her mouth and sucked on him until he cummed hard down her throat as she had to swallow hard more then once to get it all. She licked him clean with a smirk as she watched him as she moved the vibrator from where it was to his nipples. She sat up on her knee's as she leaned up and licked the hard nipple as she moved the vibrator to the next one to tease/torture that one into a point. She turned the device off as she licked and nipped the other nipple. She stood as she walked to the table and pulled out what she had put in her other pocket and placed it down before she slowly removed her cloth's and placed them on the table.

If Logan's eyes could bulge of there head he would have done so already. Or broken free and took her across his knee with a spanking until both her ass cheek's was an equal red/pink color. Right before he slammed him self into her either right here in this chair, or even against a wall or the floor since he would be far rougher with her there then he could be in this chair. His mind was already starting the plain to punish her once she had her kick's and giggles in punishing him for ignoring her all this time. And treating her like a child even though she is older then him even if she doesn't look it. Logan watched a now naked Sasha pick up that item she had put down as well as grab a chair. She pushed the chair into his line of sight and took a seat leaning back some so he could clearly see her pussy. She smiled as his eyes was clearly glued to her center and she moaned softly. "Do you know how wet I get just being near you or thinking about you hmm. Do you even care Logan about how soaked I get thinking of you?" She took the item she had in her hand's and rubbed her cheek against it. She was sure he couldn't believe she had her own personal dildo he didn't believe it until he kept on watching her lick it and suck on it. Like she had done to his very own not that long ago he couldn't help but groan watching her work it like she had worked him.

Sasha pulled it out of her mouth and ran it slowly down her body towards her center. "Maybe I should just get my self off and leave you there with your hard on. Unable to do anything about it until you have the use of your claw's and powers Logan hmm would you like that?" She asked him as she slipped the dildo inside her and started to fuck her self with it as she watched him waiting for his moan or groan. She wasn't disappointed she got both sound's and a growl as she watched him fight hard against her bond's to break free to get to her. She pulled the vibrator out with a moan as she stood and walked up to him and straddled his lap. "Poor Logan so jealous over a dildo you poor thing." She said leaning forward she kissed him on his cheek before she licked his jaw towards his ear as she took a hold of him in her hand. "Lets start making you feel better my poor little Logan." She said as she guided him into her. They both moaned as she slid all the way down to the base. She sighed happily before she wrapped her arm's around his neck. "Hmm so much better then that toy and warm to." She said as she started to roughly bounce and down on his lap as she went to town. "Ah yes." She moaned out for him. "Cum for me please god yes." She moaned as she cummed hard and leaned against him trying to catch her breath. "Hmm we are going to keep going as many times as I want to go in one go Logan." She said rewarded with a shocked look before he groaned as she started back up again. Over and over every time she cummed he would soon after and then she would swallow air hard and start back up again. This went on for some time far pass what a normal human male and female could go at it.

When they finally stopped Logan was passed out in the chair as Sasha slowly stood up with a smile on her face. She padded quietly to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed and quietly packed her things that she knew would smell some like her. She looked at the camera and smirked softly before she looked over at Logan before she quietly left shouldering her bag. "Thank you." She whispered softly as she left the building walked away placing her hand's on her stomach rubbing slightly. "Grow into a baby since I can't have the man I can have you instead." She said to her self as she kept on walking with a loving smile on her face. Not thinking of what punishment would lay before her if Logan knew the real reason for his punishment but she got one of the three things she always wanted. Of the other two she knew she might never if at all get his love but a baby from him was the other thing that she wanted though. She would make sure she vanished from sight going off the grid from here on out even if SHIELD never find's her or Logan until the end of time.

Four hours later Logan groaned as he sat up in the chair to glare darkly at Scott Summer. He glanced around as Scott removed the gag from his mouth. "Where is she Scott?" Scott shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know and before you ask you should be back to normal soon. What ever she gave you should wear off soon. I had Jean do some test after we covered you up first though. So what happen here Xavier thought you wouldn't want the female's to know what one of there kind did to you." Logan swallowed before he told Scott a pg rated version of what happen here to him. "Logan there are no camera's in the building. That one back there is a fake prop she set you up lets get you free and I will leave you to dress then man." He said before he blast the chain's and cuff's off of him. "There is some water over near your change of cloth's to." He said before he left and Logan growled at being played for a fool. He threw off the blanket and the remains of the cuff's and chain's as he stood up then. He went to his cloth's and opened the water and downed it before he dressed. He looked around at what remained of what happen here and he rubbed his nose when he tried to pick up her smell. But at last he couldn't pick up anything not even him self just the smell of sex still lingered in the air though. He turned to leave when he saw a note on the table and picked it up and started to read it.

_'Logan_

_I punished you for ignoring me and treating me like a child. I'm tired of trying to make you see me for me so thank you. And you will always have a part of my heart. I will see you again at the end of time I will leave you alone until then and stay out of your way and scent finding nose to._

_Love,  
   Sasha'_

Logan growled as he balled up the paper and tossed it before he stormed out of the building. 'If she thinks she can hide from me forever then she's got another thing coming.' He thought to him self with a rather wicked smirk on his lip's as he headed to the car.


	2. Walking away.

It had been five years since Logan aka Wolverine saw Sasha aka Naku last saw her. She knocked him out after some really great sex his powers didn't start working again until a week later. And her smell had faded from his nose as well as the fact he had heard from Charles he couldn't locate her as well either. Or she asked him not to tell Logan where she was. He told Scott or well swore to him he would locate Sasha and drag her ass home after giving her a spanking. He can still recall Scott's answer to him. "You care now that she left just because she may or may not be pregnant with your child. Logan she has loved you since she first woke up. But you never gave her the time of the day just let her go and if your both meet again then you will. Besides when your both the last two mutant's on earth." Here he was five years later hiding in the shadow's watching his cat standing with two small children at the bus stop. He didn't move or speak as he listened in as another female walked over to her.

Sasha turned her head and smiled. "Ah Nightingale its good to see you how is your boyfriend doing?" Nightingale smiled softly. "Where fighting worse then you did with Wolverine so I left with out a trace." She said with a smile. "Some men don't want to let go even when we are ready to let go of them." Sasha had a sad smile on her face briefly as she nodded her head slightly. "True you can stay as long as you want or anywhere around here." She said with a smile. Nightingale nodded her head slightly before she turned and walked away chuckling softly as she went. Sasha watched her friend with a funny look on her face and shook her head slightly. "She's gotten odd lately." She heard the children laugh as they pulled her down towards them as she knelt down on the ground and smiled at her twin's. "What do you kitten's agree with your mother hmm." She said as she nuzzled them both as she gave them both kisses. "Alright lets get you ready for your first day of preschool James." She said fixing her son's cloths before she turned to her daughter. "Your next little Elsa." She said before she righted her little girl. "Now i will see you both in a couple hours and James no beating up any one who makes fun of you ok my sweet little angel?"

James smiled cutely at his mommy. "Ok mommy are you really going to call daddy for us?" Sasha smiled softly. "Yes sweetie but he's a grouchy man always have been. But you are his spitting image none the less sweetie." She patted him on his head as she school bus pulled up then and she put her daughter and then her son on the bus. "Behave my little Wolverine my little kitten's." She said with a smile as she stood there until the bus drove off out of sight. She rubbed the spot on her chest when her neighbor spotted her and she waved at the kind old lady then. "Hello Mrs. Smith I was just seeing the little one's off to checking out there preschool and school bus." Mrs. Smith curled up her nose at her and turned and walked back inside. Sasha sighed softly knowing no one thought much of her when she showed up here almost five years ago. Some thought she use to be a hooker that got knocked up. No one believed she was really Naku who dealt out a punishment on Wolverine himself. She walked back into her house and shut the door with a lock. She moved further into her nice cozy nest when someone put a bag over her head and tied her up right before knocking her out.

Sasha woke up shortly there after to find her self tied to the bed. She went to open her mouth to find her self gagged as well was the fact she was naked to. She shifted slightly and her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she felt something had been shoved in her cunt. She wiggled about for a bit as she tried to get her self out of this mess. Her head quickly jerked up when the door of her bedroom opened and Logan stood there looking rather mouth watering after all this time wearing tight fitting blue jean's, and a opened button up red plaid shirt. He was watching her like she was a long lost feast he was getting ready to devour even as he licked his bottom lip before he stepped into the room now and closed the door behind him locking it. "I finally found you Sasha." He said as he walked towards her and sat down on the side of the bed as he ran a hand slowly down one arm and lower. "How many men did you sleep with until you got what you wanted hmm? 5, 10, 15, over 100 thousand hmm so tell me how many men did you sleep with to create those twin's? Or did you take them both in since we both know you can't have children so tell me." He said moving the gag ball from her mouth so she could speak. "None I slept with you only and had the twin's five years later." Wolverine growled at her before he shoved the gag back in her mouth before he pinched one of nibbles hard.

"You have lied to me before I will not have it. So now I am going to punish you for one leaving me that night and the second from taking those children from there real mom's and daddy's." He blinked when he saw a very pissed off Sasha looking up at him. "I was going to keep you here all night but as those two runts are coming back I will just make it quick. Besides your friend Nightingale was just poofed out by a blue man with a pointed tail." He said as his hand ran across her stomach slowly feeling everything there was about it. "Your stomach use to be a bit flatter but I still love the feel of it none the less. But i guess you haven't been working out like you use to you poor little cat." He said as he flicked her clint a few times before his fingers went and turned on the device that was in her cunt to high. Sasha threw back her head and moaned around the gag in her mouth as her hip's started to rise off the bed. While the device tortured her sexually Logan sat there looking at the baby pictures and beyond about Sasha and the twin's. He kept one eye watching Sasha trash and twitch on the bed as the device sexually tortured her pussy as he finished the book that he closed and turned the device off as she lay there panting on the bed he set the book down and stripped off his cloth's and pulled the device out of her and tossed it to the side. "Now its mine turn." He said with a sexy smile on his lips.

Logan said with a smirk as he walked towards her stroking him self with that grin of his. He slipped between her leg's and with very little effort he slipped him self into the hilt with a groan. "Dam." He said before he slowly started to trust into her before it slowly grew in speed to hard and harder trusts that shook the bed hard with each one. "Mine." He growled at her even as he leaned down right on top of her as his trusts didn't even slow down. "Mine." He growled before he kissed her on the ear and growled. "Yes my bitch mine forever." He said before he trust two more times in Sasha before they cummed together hard. Sasha lay there breathing heavy as Logan slipped out of her and went to get dressed before he un-cuffed her from the bed. "I will be back for you and them both tomorrow Sasha." He said before he grabbed that device and headed towards the door. "I mean it Sasha your coming back with me kicking or screaming your choice." Sasha laid there trying to catch her breath. "We will not go Logan." She said as she tried to move and stopped as she winced slightly with the little movement. "You will." He growled at her. "No Logan they need a father that loves them and I deserve a man who loves me mutant or human doesn't matter to me." Logan spun on his heel and looked at her. "Not love you how foolish do you think I am woman. Besides I'm a terrible father but you don't want a father you want a lover like me." He said before he left the whole house.

Thirty minutes later her bedroom and house was put to right's and she took a quick shower. She smiled when she opened the door to see her friend and bus driver Mal holding the twins. "Thanks Mal you called who that creepy guy was." She said as they both took the twin's to bed and tucked them into bed. "Tomorrow they get to meet there father." She said softly before she walked Mal to the door and locked up behind her. She fixed the twin's lunch and tried to keep them settled that they get to meet there daddy tomorrow. She laughed softly even as she tried to get the little ones to sleep after dinner later that same day. "Ok ok you two sleep your father will be here after your well rested." She kissed them both on there forehead's and cleaned up the kitchen and dining room before she headed to bed. She laid there in bed rubbing her stomach as she whispered softly. "Did you make another one in here Logan. Please don't break the twin's heart now that I told them you are coming." She thought sadly to her self before she fell asleep. She dreamed of that night when the doctor told her she was pregnant when everyone else thought it never could happen for her. "Oh my." She felt tears fall down her face even in the real life. Her face was still wet the next morning when she got up and started to make the twin's there normal oatmeal. Her nose twitched slightly when she heard a truck pull up outside the house with u-haul behind it and she started to expand her breakfast to add bacon to it on the side.

Little James watched his mommy as she worked as she platted the breakfast and head to the door. "Mommy?" He said as him and Elsa watched her when some scary looking man stood in the doorway. "Mommy?" He said pushing his sister behind him and he wanted to pull his mommy behind him as well to. "I will protect you mommy." He blinked slightly when his mommy picked him and his sister up and placed them both in the arms of the man. "Mommy." He asked pouting slightly. Sasha smiled before she kissed the twin's on there cheek's. "Its ok son this is your daddy Logan can you both say hello to your daddy who we are moving back home with." She laughed when Logan winched when the kids cried out happily over staying with there daddy forever. Logan nuzzled the twin's and set them back down. "Eat up we have a lot of packing to do." He said before he pulled Sasha into his arms and kissed her on the cheek as they headed to enjoy breakfast. "How's Nightingale with Nightcrawler hmm?" Logan looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know he hasn't popped out of his room yet with her." After breakfast Sasha packed up her thing's, the twin's thing's and the twin's as Logan loaded up the right places for each. She headed towards the car her self when Mal ran up to her. "Where are you going Sasha?" Sasha smiled at her as she handed her the key's of the place. "Home." She said as she slipped into the car and drove off with Logan.

Nightinglae- named after Night a friend of mine.  
Mal-Short for my friend  
Sasha/Naku- is my made up from other fan fic's and rp's.


End file.
